


The Art Of An Inexperienced Tailor

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley loves Aziraphale, Cute handmade gifts, Fluffy, M/M, Very fluffy, can't have a damaged antique waistcoat, crowley just had to make him a new one, dedicated Crowley, first prompt request ive taken, too fluffy for me to handle, wrecked waistcoat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Aziraphale's antique waistcoat has finally began to wear out after 6000 years. He's had it since the beginning of time, after all. So in full secrecy of Aziraphale, Crowley takes some time away from the bookshop to go back to his own flat in order to learn every single detail he could possibly learn about sewing and tailoring so he can make his angel a new waistcoat.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	The Art Of An Inexperienced Tailor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wanderingbard3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingbard3/gifts).



> Based on this prompt: "I'm brushing up my sewing skills to add some tailor made vests to my wardrobe and a thought just hit me: I think when Aziraphales antique waistcoat eventually falls apart, Crowley would secretly teach himself how to sew to make him a new one. If someone gets around to writing or drawing this before I do, if love to read/see it!
> 
> So I must thank you Wanderingbard3 for the prompt. This is my first time taking a prompt from someone and then producing it. So all I can say is I hope you guys enjoy it. I hope it's not too shit... but I definitely appreciate and thank you all for your kudos, comments, feedback and love.

It was when Crowley was just sprawled out on Aziraphale’s leather, but still very comfy sofa, that he noticed how the angel’s waistcoat was looking, um, what was the best way he could describe it, scraggly maybe? No. That didn’t seem right in his mind. Either way, there was threads hanging loosely from the seams and the colour of the lovely cream material had faded. Had Aziraphale not noticed it? There was no way he normally would let his beautiful tailor made waistcoat get to this state, let alone any of his normal clothes. Crowley sat up, thinking maybe he should say something. He watched as the angel shifted around the endless bookshelves, rearranging books and plants while miracling the dust away with his trusty feather duster, but the way it appeared to Aziraphale was that he was staring straight past him into oblivion, and the way his face was contorted, he was thinking way too hard.

“Crowley, dear?” Aziraphale said softly.

When Crowley didn’t answer him, he placed down the rainbow coloured feather duster he held in his hand and went over to the sofa, placing a hand on Crowley’s knee which seemed to jerk him out of his trance.

“Oh, angel. Sorry, I must have zoned out for a moment. Are you alright?” Crowley knew what he was doing, sure he could play off he zoned out for a moment, but it was actually more like five minutes.

“Yes, my dear. I am fine. Are you?”

Crowley scoffed and then chuckled. “When aren’t I, angel? As long as I am with you, I am always fine.”

“Alright then.” Aziraphale replied with an only somewhat satisfactory smile. He wasn’t entirely convinced by Crowley’s answer but nodded his understanding. He leant over and kissed Crowley’s head and watched as his eyes slipped closed. “I’ll just finish dusting the shelves and we can have a nap,” he chuckled again, “Or you can have a nap and I’ll read beside you.” He continued patting Crowley’s knee as he got up. “I won’t be long.”

Crowley nodded, and retook his position on the sofa. He was still deep in thought, as he occasionally looked over at Aziraphale, and his eyes always drifted to the waistcoat, thinking whether he should be telling Aziraphale or if the angel already knew and just couldn’t depart with his antique coat, but he couldn’t stay awake long enough to do anything.

*****

It was about a week later when Crowley had noticed Aziraphale had stopped wearing his waistcoat every day, only wearing it when they went out somewhere special, while at home he stuck to wearing sweaters and tartan pyjama bottoms. Had Aziraphale finally realized or gotten used to the fact that his coat was now falling apart after 6000 years? He had had it since the beginning of time, after all.

*****

Crowley had tried to feel as normal as possible when they went out one night and Aziraphale wore his damaged coat, but when maybe a month after Crowley had originally noticed, Aziraphale had stopped wearing the waist coat all together. It hung on the back of the door in the bedroom and didn’t move. Crowley pretended not to notice how sad and different Aziraphale looked when they went out and he wore something completely different to what he normally would.

However it was one particular dinner at the Ritz and Aziraphale had worn a white waistcoat under a suede jacket, was when the demon finally noticed it bothered him. It actually bothered him that Aziraphale had changed his look, it felt odd. That night he made a decision, he was going to make Aziraphale a new waistcoat. They finished their dinner, and Crowley took Aziraphale home, walked him to the door of the bookshop, and stopped when he had unlocked the door and started to walk inside.

“Are you not coming in, dear?” Aziraphale asked him, as he started to fiddle with the keys in his hands.

“No, not tonight love. I have a few things to do. I will be back in the morning before you even wake up. Promise.” Crowley promised him.

Aziraphale was taken aback, this would be the first night they were going to spend apart in about a year now, but he just nodded. “Very well dear. Let me know if you need anything.” Aziraphale mumbled lamely.

“Of course. Goodnight angel.” Crowley whispered, coming closer, wrapping his arms around his puffy waist, and leaning in to kiss him.

Not wanting to go, he reluctantly let the angel free and went about his walk home. As much as he hated leaving the angel alone these days, since the bookshop fire to be precise, this had to be something he did in his own flat for surprise reasons. The moment he got home he kicked his shoes off and untied the heavy scarf Aziraphale insisted he wore from around his neck, followed by his jacket, throwing both onto the back of the sofa. He poured himself a glass of wine and took the wine and laptop to the comfort of his armchair, before throwing himself into the world of the internet in desperate need of any information he could get on sewing and tailoring.

*****

It took him about a month and half and a lot of secrecy from Aziraphale, and a lot of lonely nights since every time he did more research and lessons on sewing, he had to be in his own flat and not in the bookshop where he now considered “home”. But he got through it, and now had every possible skill of knowledge about sewing under his belt, and he was more than ready to begin his project.

He stayed awake for a whole week, drinking more coffee then he had in his entire life, determined to finish the waistcoat for Aziraphale as soon as humanly possible without the use of a single demonic miracle.

By the time he finished his desk was covered in material cut offs and the multiple patterns for the waistcoat that he had messed up, but now he sat at the desk and proudly held the beautiful new cream with black buttons waistcoat out in front of him admiring his work. It was perfect. Now it was time to give it to Aziraphale. As Crowley yawned and downed the last of the cold coffee that was beside him on the desk, he decided he would go to Aziraphale’s after a twelve hour nap first. He didn’t even bother getting undressed or even going to bed, he didn’t make it any further than the couch where he promptly collapsed and fell asleep instantly.

*****

He woke up exactly thirteen hours later smooshed uncomfortably in his sofa, face buried in a cushion that he didn’t remember putting there. He was probably too tired to notice. He got dressed, drank two cups of coffee to stop himself from promptly collapsing and sleeping right then and there, and proceeded to finish getting ready to head to Aziraphale’s. He went over to where he laid out the waistcoat, and picked it up, admiring it once more before folding it perfectly, wrapped it and tied a big blue (coincidentally the same colour as Aziraphale’s eyes) bow around it. As he left his flat a feeling of anxiety washed over him. What if Aziraphale didn’t like it? What if it didn’t fit? ‘Shit’ he thought as he walked down the street, not quite realizing what he was doing as he walked straight past the Bentley and continued to walk until he got to the bookshop.

He stood at the door of the bookshop when he realized it was still dark. Wait a minute, what time was it? He looked down at his watch, shit, it was only 5:45 in the morning. Not wanting to wake Aziraphale up if he was asleep still, he miracled up the key that Aziraphale had given him a year ago, and opened the door. He placed the waistcoat in the cupboard downstairs, before quietly walking up the stairs to the flat. He went to their bedroom, finding Aziraphale sat upright in bed, fast asleep with a book in his lap and glasses still on his nose. Crowley quietly moved the book from Aziraphale’s lap, followed by his glasses placing them on the side table. He quietly went back downstairs, to make himself more coffee while he waited for his angel to wake up.

Crowley only had to wait another hour before he heard Aziraphale’s slippers shuffling down the hall approaching the staircase. He quickly picked up the piping hot cup of tea from the bench and rushed to the stairs to get in position. He leant against the barrister of the staircase and held the cup firmly in his hands.

Crowley smiled at his angel when he finally appeared on the stair case. Aziraphale’s whole face lit up. It had been about a week since Crowley had last been at the bookshop and woken up next to his angel, so to say he had missed waking up to Aziraphale’s morning deliriousness and fluffy bed hair, was an understatement.

“Morning, my dear angel.” He said softly.

“Crowley.” He beamed, desperate to get to him.

Luckily for Crowley, he had managed to put down the hot cup before Aziraphale tumbled into his arms, nearly knocking him over.

“You missed me that much?” Crowley joked.

Aziraphale tightened his arms around the demon. Crowley’s heart stopped for a moment when he heard Aziraphale chuckle against him before mumbling, “You have no idea!”

“Aww, well I missed you too angel. Now, come have some breakfast, it’s getting cold.” Crowley said, patting his back.

“You made breakfast?” Aziraphale said, pulling back slightly.

“Yes. I did. Come on.” He said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen.

After a delicious breakfast of croissants and orange juice and a more than delicious cup of tea, Aziraphale leant back in his chair, patting his tummy, “That was scrumptious. Have you done something naughty, Crowley dear? You always do something like this when you are guilty about something!” Aziraphale asked.

“What? Can I not just make my angel some breakfast without being guilty about something?”

Aziraphale thought for a moment, making a hmm sound like he usually did when he was thinking, as he pulled Crowley into his lap. “No” he chuckled softly, leaning forward and kissing his nose.

Crowley’s cheeks went red, and he lowered his head to avoid Aziraphale’s gaze with those goddamned gorgeous crystal blue eyes. “Hmm, okay, you got me.” Crowley said quietly, and released himself from the angel’s grip and walking toward the living room.

“Crowley?”

“Hang on, angel.” Crowley said to reassure he was coming back.

Crowley, true to his word, returned a few seconds later with the present in his hands and walked back over to the angel, depositing the neatly wrapped gift in his unexpecting hands. Aziraphale looked up at him with confused eyes. “What’s this for? You didn’t have to get me anything dear.” Aziraphale said softly as he examined the present that now sat unopened on his lap.

“Come on, angel. Open it.” Crowley coaxed him gently.

Aziraphale did as he was told, carefully unfolding every fold, until he finally pulled the waistcoat out of the paper. Crowley couldn’t read his reaction, but with the way Aziraphale’s eyes softened, he could tell Aziraphale definitely loved it.

“C-Crowley…” Aziraphale said, clearly speechless for the moment. Unable to hold back his emotion any longer, he let a few lone tears fall down his cheeks.

Without a word, Aziraphale got up from his chair, abandoning the waistcoat on the table. Crowley’s face turned to a frown. Had he done something wrong? Suddenly, with a soft smile, Aziraphale launched to him, and wrapped arms around his waist, holding him so tight that he couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t care.

Aziraphale sniffled and chuckled wetly. “I-I love it Crowley. Thank you so much.”

They stood quietly in the kitchen for ages, embraced in each other’s arms until Crowley’s curiosity got the better of him. “Well come on, angel, don’t leave me hangin’, try it on.” He chuckled.

“Okay.” Aziraphale released his arms, picking up the waistcoat, he took off his dressing gown, slipping it on over his sleep shirt and buttoning the two middle buttons. Aziraphale’s face went into a wide smile, “Perfect.”

Crowley breathed out a relieved sigh. “Good angel.”

Aziraphale took it off again, and happily sat down beside Crowley, enjoying a lovely cup of tea, until Crowley was practically too tired to keep his eyes open any longer.

“Tired dear?” Aziraphale asked.

“Hmm, had thirteen hours in a week. Exhausted, angel.” Crowley replied.

They both settled on the couch, Aziraphale fixed with a book, and Crowley curled up beside him, a puffy arm resting over his stomach. “I could sleep for a week…”

Crowley, now also known as the inexperienced tailor, did just that…


End file.
